Genesect
/ |gen=Generation V |species=Paleozoic Pokémon |body=12 |type=Bug |type2=Steel |metheight=1.5 m |imheight=4'11" |imweight=181.9 lbs. |metweight=82.5 kg |ability=Download |color=Purple}} Genesect (ゲノセクト Genosect) is a / -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Genesect was leaked in the August issue of CoroCoro magazine on 2012 July 11, and it was officially revealed on 2012 July 14. Genesect is the final Pokémon in the Unova Pokédex. Biology Physiology Genesect is a bipedal, cybernetic insectile Pokémon. It has a purple metallic body with a wide, flat head that is saucer-shaped. It has two red eyes and a wide mouth with exposed white teeth, giving it a grinning appearance. It carries a powerful laser-firing cannon on its back that was upgraded and added onto it by Team Plasma when they made the modifications to it. Genesect's thorax is powerfully-built, and it has a heavily-armored metal exoskeleton. Its arms and legs are plated with segmented metal parts. There is a pale purple stripe across its diamond-shaped abdomen. This Pokemon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. Special Abilities Various drives can be attached to Genesect's cannon to allow it to fire different elemental beams. In ancient times, it was feared as the fiercest of hunters. Habitat Genesect is an ancient species that lived over 300 million years ago. It us unknown where Genesect originally resided, but its fossil was restored by Team Plasma scientists, who added cybernetic attachments to it. Evolution Genesect does not evolve. Game Info Game Locations |type= |pokemon = Genesect |blackwhite = P2 Laboratory |bwrarity = Event |black2white2=Mystery Gift |b2w2rarity= Event |xy=Transfer |xyrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |type= |gen=V |black=Over 300 million years ago, it was feared as the strongest of hunters. It has been modified by Team Plasma. |white=This ancient bug Pokémon was altered by Team Plasma. They upgraded the cannon on its back. |black 2=This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. |white 2=This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. |x=This ancient bug Pokémon was altered by Team Plasma. They upgraded the cannon on its back. |y=This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back. |or=This ancient bug Pokémon was altered by Team Plasma. They upgraded the cannon on its back. |as=This Pokémon existed 300 million years ago. Team Plasma altered it and attached a cannon to its back.}} Learnset Leveling Generation V= |-| Generation VI= |-| TM and HM Generation V= |type2= |gen=V}} |TM01|Hone Claws|Dark|Status}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison|Status}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal|Special}} |TM13|Ice Beam|Ice|Special}} |TM14|[[Blizzard]]|Ice|Special}} |TM15|Hyper Beam|Normal|Special}} |TM16|Light Screen|Psychic|Status}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal|Status}} |TM20|[[Safeguard]]|Normal|Status}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM22|Solar Beam|Grass|Special}} |TM24|[[Thunderbolt]]|Electric|Special}} |TM24|[[Thunder]]|Electric|Special}} |TM27|[[Return]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM29|Psychic|Psychic|Special}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal|Status}} |TM33|[[Reflect]]|Psychic|Status}} |TM35|[[Flamethrower]]|Fire|Special}} |TM40|Aerial Ace|Flying|Physical}} |TM42|[[Facade]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM43|Flame Charge|Fire|Physical}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic|Status}} |TM48|[[Round]]|Normal|Special}} |TM53|Energy Ball|Grass|Special}} |TM57|Charge Beam|Electric|Special}} |TM64|[[Explosion]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM65|Shadow Claw|Ghost|Physical}} |TM68|[[Explosion]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM70|[[Flash]]|Normal|Status}} |TM75|Swords Dance|Normal|Status}} |TM86|Grass Knot|Grass|Special}} |TM87|[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status}} |TM90|[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status}} |TM94|Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal|Physical}} }} |-| Generation VI = |type2= |gen=V}} |TM06|[[Toxic]]|Poison|Status}} |TM09|[[Venoshock]]|Poison|Special}} |TM10|Hidden Power|Normal|Special}} |TM11|Sunny Day|Fire|Status}} |TM16|Light Screen|Psychic|Status}} |TM17|[[Protect]]|Normal|Status}} |TM20|[[Safeguard]]|Normal|Status}} |TM21|[[Frustration]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM22|Solar Beam|Grass|Special}} |TM27|[[Return]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM32|Double Team|Normal|Status}} |TM36|Sludge Bomb|Poison|Special}} |TM42|[[Facade]]|Normal|Physical}} |TM44|[[Rest]]|Psychic|Status}} |TM45|[[Attract]]|Normal|Status}} |TM48|[[Round]]|Normal|Special}} |TM49|Echoed Voice|Normal|Special}} |TM53|Energy Ball|Grass|Special}} |TM70|[[Flash]]|Normal|Status}} |TM75|Swords Dance|Normal|Status}} |TM86|Grass Knot|Grass|Special}} |TM87|[[Swagger]]|Normal|Status}} |TM88|Sleep Talk|Normal|Status}} |TM90|[[Substitute]]|Normal|Status}} |TM94|Rock Smash|Fighting|Physical}} |TM96|Nature Power|Normal|Status}} |TM100|[[Confide]]|Normal|Status}} |HM01|[[Cut]]|Normal|Physical}} |HM04|[[Strength]]|Normal|Physical}} }} |-| Sprites |type = |bwspr = Genesect BW.gif |bwsprs = Shiny_Genesect_BW.gif |Vback = Genesect_Back_BW.gif |Vbacks = Genesectbwbackshiny.gif |xyspr = Genesect XY.gif |xysprs = Genesect Shiny XY.gif |VIback = Genesect Back XY.gif |VIbacks = Genesect Shiny Back XY.gif}} Special Forms Genosekuto BW Blaze.png|Genesect holding Burn Drive. Genosekuto BW Aqua.png|Genesect holding Douse Drive Genosekuto BW Lightning.png|Genesect holding Shock Drive Genosekuto BW Ice.png|Genesect holding Chill Drive 649Genesect_BW_anime_3.png|Anime exclusive High-Speed Flight form Appearances Anime Genesect appeared in Pokémon the Movie: Genesect and the Legend Awakened. It also has a shiny form. *Red Genesect *Genesect Army Trivia *If the player takes a Genesect to the P2 Laboratory and shows it to the scientist there, he will battle the player. If the player wins, the scientist gives him/her two out of the four drives, with the two being different depending on the version of the game. *Genesect is the first -type Legendary Pokémon, not counting Arceus while holding the Insect Plate. *Genesect's move, Techno Blast, is somewhat similar to Arceus's Judgment, basing its typing on its held item. *Genesect is classified as the Paleozoic Pokémon because it existed during the Paleozoic Era, a time period more than 300 million years ago. *In the P2 Laboratory, there is a memo presumably written by Ghetsis stating that Lord N had modified what is to be the strongest Pokémon ever until he abandoned the project, likely because N is compassionate to the feelings of Pokémon. *CoroCoro leaked it and revealed on 2012 July 11. *Genesect is shown on a teaser after the pre-release of the fifteenth Pokémon movie. *Even though Genesect uses its signature move, Techno Blast, Genesect doesn't receive STAB from it. *Genesect is the only prehistoric Pokémon that is not a Rock-type. **It is also the only prehistoric Pokémon that can not be restored from a fossil. *It has been revealed by Nintendo that when you bought Pokémon Black and White Versions 2, you could have received Genesect through Nintendo WiFi from October 11 to November 12. *Genesect is one of the only two Pokémon that can learn Fly, the other being Volcarona. **Interestingly, neither of these Pokémon are the Flying type. *Genesect is the second Pokémon to be created in a Laboratory, the first being Mewtwo. **However, while Mewtwo is a clone, Genesect is a genetically altered version of a Pokémon that existed thousands of years ago. Etymoloy Genesect could mean Genetical Insect (since it is one of the first Pokémon World terrestrial) or "genetic" (genetic), with English word "insect" (insect in Castilian) due to its bug type. It is also possible that the name is combination of the words "genocide", due to its purpose as a war machine, and "insect", again due to its bug type. Gallery 649Genesect_M16.png 649Genesect_M16_2.png 649Genesect_M16_3.png 649Genesect_BW_anime.png 649Genesect_BW_anime_2.png 649Genesect_BW_anime_3.png 649Genesect_BW_anime_4.png 649Genesect_BW_anime_5.png 649Genesect_Dream.png 649Genesect_B_Dream.png 649Genesect_C_Dream.png 649Genesect_S_Dream.png 649Genesect_D_Dream.png 649Genesect_3D_Pro.png 649Genesect_TCG_Model.jpg Genesect_Pokemon_Plasma_Blast.jpg Genesect_promotional_art.jpg pl:Genesect Category:Legendary Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon